2 Sides to 1 Story: Version Sky
by famiglia
Summary: Tsuna is a physically weak boy. Yume is a girl living with her teacher. The two meet and discuss their troubles - making both of their "partners" jealous! TsunaXGiotto, AlaudeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! If you are reading this, then you've decided that my story is worthy of being read! Yay!

So...this is only my second fanfic - I haven't really decided on a title yet. Just so it won't be confusing, I'll explain how this story works. There will be two narrators: Tsuna, and my OC, Yume. The story will be told through their perspectives. Also, Giotto and the others are NOT ghosts - they are real people in the present. It might be confusing at first, but please bear with me!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is NOT owned by me. (Sadly). But my OC Yume, is.

Ok, I'm done talking. Story start! -

-Tsuna's Prolouge-

Hello there. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. When I was born, I had an illness. An illness that could never be cured. It was more of a physical illness, really. I don't know what it's called, (A/N: REALLY, I don't. I just thought it up on the spot. But it may be real), but because of it, my body is EXTREMELY weak. I can't be like other teens. I couldn't play outside as a child, and even though I've gotten a bit better, I still can't stay outside for very long. It wouldn't matter anyway, I have no friends. Well, none, except for one person. My older brother, Giotto.

Giotto is two years older than me. He's also my complete opposite. He's tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He's really smart and athletic, and is popular too. He's always hanging out with his friends or something. But when he's NOT doing anything, he's with me. Sometimes he refuses his friends just to stay with me. It makes me feel guilty sometimes...

-Yume's Prolouge-

Hi. I'm Aoi Yume. Yes, I know that it means "Blue Dream" but who gives a crap? Blame my parents if you want to make fun of me. I'm 13, and I go to Namimori Middle School. I have many friends, but sometimes I wonder if they're REALLY my friends. You know when people call other people their friends just because they're always in your "circle" all the time? Well, I wonder if that's what I am to other people. But don't get me wrong! I have friends whom I can actually call "friends". Well, they're more like best friends, to me. Yamamoto Takeshi, and Alaude. (A/N: I don't know his last name... T_T)

Takeshi is my childhood friend. We've basically been together since birth. Our parents were really close, and they relied on each other to take care of one's kid if the other couldn't. (A/N: Confusing, I know...) Because of that, Takeshi and I were together a lot - both when we were kids and now, as well.

Alaude is my "parental guardian", as some would call it. He lives with me, which can be a pain sometimes, because Alaude is also my teacher. Well, student teacher. That's why we try not to let anyone find out that we're housemates, because it could cause a huge uproar in our school. Alaude came to live with me in my last year of grade school. It was quite strange at first, mostly because Alaude didn't talk much, and that he scared me. But we were ok after I entered middle school.

-End-

Phew! *Wipes forehead* Sorry this chapter's so short! I was considering starting the actual story right there and then but decided it might be too confusing so I cut it off.

Yeah, these actually turned out to be introductions and stuff instead of the real thing. Sorry! But I promise that the story will start in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!


	2. Chapter 2: School, Meeting, and a Pillow

Ciaossu! Welcome to 2 Sides to 1 Story: Version Sky. Yeah, I finally decided on a name. The "Version Sky" part is just random, so ignore it.

Here starts the ACTUAL story - not just a bunch of crappy introductions. (By the way, Yume's intro was a little long, don't you think?)

Beware of Alaude X OC fluff. Even I can't stand it. (I almost died writing it).

Thanks to iNikkiX3 and Dremagon for reviewing my crappy first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, blah, blah, blah. (I'm already getting tired of saying it)

Story start! XD -

-Tsuna-

"Tsu-kun! Would you go wake Gio-kun, please? He's going to be late if you don't." My mom is a good person. I mean a REALLY good person. She could let a bad guy in and serve him tea without even knowing that he might rob her blind. (Does that make sense?) Anyway, I walked up to my brother, Giotto-nii,'s room. Opening the door, I announced myself. "Giotto-nii, wake up!"

A groan greeted my arrival. I walked over to Giotto-nii's bed and shook him with the best of my ability, which was, with my illness, not very much. I bet he didn't even feel it. But he groaned again and rolled over, blinking at me with sleepy eyes. I laughed at how stupid he looked and said again, "Come on, wake up! You're going to be late! And I happen to know that you have a meeting before school today," I reminded him. Giotto-nii's eyes shot open, and he practically leaped out of bed. "Oh crap," he exclaimed, grabbing his alarm clock and staring at it. "I only have 20 minutes! G's gonna kill me!" Giotto-nii then proceeded to run around him room, throwing his uniform on. I watched with a bit of sadness in my heart, as I knew that I would never be able to put on a school uniform or rush to school. Nonetheless, I smiled at my older brother's frantic dash around his room and walked downstairs.

"Tsu-kun, did you wake Gio-kun up?"

"Yeah. Mom, where's my breakfast?"

"Right here, Tsu-kun," she said, setting a plate down on the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down, sighing, then started eating as Giotto-nii rushed down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, then ran out the door yelling, "I'm leaving!" But not before he came over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. 'Giotto-nii always does that,' I thought.

"Ah!" My mom suddenly said. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Gio-kun forgot his lunch in his rush," she said, holding up the neatly wrapped box. I looked at it as an idea popped in my mind. "Mom, I'll go deliver that to Giotto-nii," I offered. "Oh, are you sure, Tsu-kun. The school seems a bit far..."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll bring my cell phone and call you if there's any trouble, ok?"

"...Ok...but be SURE to call me if you're feeling bad!"

I smiled in triumph and went upstairs to change. I knew it would take me twice as long to get to Namimori Middle School, so I had to get going.

-Tsuna-

"You have your cell phone?"

"Yes Mom."

"And be careful of strangers."

"Yes Mom."

"And call for any reason!"

"Yes Mom!"

I shifted impatiently as I stood outside our house, Giotto-nii's lunchbox in hand. "Ok..." she said. "Be careful, ok?"

"YES, Mom, I will. I'm leaving now!" I replied as I left the house and down the street. I had been to Namimori Middle a few times before, so I knew the route pretty well.

"Let's see...take a turn here...then straight...ah, there it is!" I said as I arrived in front of the school gates. I timidly stepped onto the school grounds, as this was the first time I had been here on my own. I walked as fast as I could to the school entrance, then began searching for Giotto-nii.

-Narrator-

People chattered to each other as a boy with spiky brown hair walked down the hall. Tsuna looked around, a bit lost, as he didn't know where Giotto's class was.

"Hey." The brunette jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Tsuna turned around slowly, a bit afraid. The person who had stopped him was tall. He wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt, and a black fedora with a yellow band. 'Wow, talk about being overdressed,' Tsuna thought. "I'm not overdressed, for your information; I dress like this everyday," the man said a bit irritably. "And I had asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

The brunette squeaked. "H-How did you know what I was thinking?"

The man stared at him, then smirked. "Your face tells me everything."

Tsuna stared at him, a bit confused, then rubbed his face vigorously. "So, let me ask this again: What are you doing here?" The man said, rolling his eyes. "I-I'm here to find my brother, Giotto..." The brunette trailed off as the man stared at him once again.

"Ok..." the man said slowly, then smirked. "I'll take you to him." "E-Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed, a bit dismayed. "What, is there a problem with that?" The man replied, looking at him intimidatingly. "N-no..." Tsuna shrank back a bit. "Then let's go," The man said, grabbing Tsuna's wrist and pulling him along. "W-wait!" The brunette said, almost tripping.

-Tsuna-

"H-hey, hold on!" I called as I kept tripping over myself. Soon I was ready to just give up and let the strange fedora-wearing man just drag me to Giotto-nii's class. The man glanced back at me, then slowed down a bit, letting me walk more normally. After a bit of silence, he said, "You, what's your name?"

"M-me?" I said, a bit uncertain. "Yes, you," he snapped. "Who else would it be, a ghost?"

"Ghost? Where?" I squeaked, a little afraid. The man sighed, then said, "Let''s try this again. What is your name?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But everybody calls me Tsuna," I added. "Tsuna," he repeated. "Lovely."

I wasn't sure what was so lovely about my name, but I asked, "Um...what's your name?"

"Reborn. I'm a teacher here," the man stated. "O-ok..." I trailed off, a bit unsure of what to say next. Reborn-san didn't say anything either, so we just walked.

Soon we arrived to a classroom. "I-is this where Giotto-nii is?" I asked tenatively. "Yeah," Reborn-san said, then opened the door. I didn't know why he didn't leave, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. "I looked inside the classroom, then spotted Giotto-nii on the far side, by the windows.

Before I could say anything, a girl came over. "Oh, who are you? You're so cute!"

I backed away unconsciously, then bumped into Reborn-san, who was standing behind me, as more and more people noticed me and came over. Soon there was a crowd of people gathering around me, and I felt like screaming and getting the heck out of there, but I couldn't.

"U-um..." I said. "I-is G-Giotto here?"

They all went quiet, then everybody started talking at once. I shrank back even farther, afraid.

All of a sudden, a yell came from the far side of the classroom. "Would you all quiet down? You're being noisy!" All of the people instantly shut themselves up. Then another voice spoke up: "Hey, Giotto, isn't that your brother?" I recognized the voice as G, Giotto-nii's best friend. He had come over many times, so we were well acquainted.

"What? Tsuna?" I heard my brother's voice say, along with footsteps. I couldn't see over the crowd of people, but as Giotto-nii came over, they parted like the Red Sea before Moses. Then Giotto-nii was before me, and he knelt down and hugged me.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here? Are you alone? Were you ok on the way here?" He asked worriedly. I felt slightly annoyed at the fact that he was treating me like a fragile piece of furniture, but I knew he couldn't help it.

I came to deliver you lunch, Giotto-nii. Mom didn't come, and yes I was ok," I answered, holding up the bento box. "Reborn-san led me here though," I added. Giotto-nii looked surprised, then took the box. "Thank you Tsuna," he said gently, then added, "But I think you'd better go home now." At this my face fell, as I was hoping that I would be able to stay longer and talk with Giotto-nii.

"Come on, Tsuna," Reborn-san said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take you to the entrance." Instantly Giotto-nii stood up, and glared at the taller man. "No, that's fine, we don't want to trouble you any longer," he said through gritted teeth. I was now confused. Why was Giotto-nii looking at Reborn-san like that? Before I could say anything, Reborn-san smirked and replied, "Oh, it's really no problem. Now if you would excuse us, I have to show Tsuna out before that Disciplinary idiot shows up."

I was even more confused, now. Disciplinary idiot? Who's that? My mind was filled with questions as Reborn-san took my hand and pulled me out of the classroom. I snapped out of my thoughts and called, "See you later, Giotto-nii!" as Reborn-san and I walked out of sight of the classroom.

-Tsuna-

As I heard the door slam and a voice call, "I'm home!", I jumped out of my seat at the table and ran over to my older brother. "Giotto-nii, welcome home!"

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I'm home, Tsuna." Then his eyes darkened and he said, "Tsuna...don't come to school again." My smile dropped and I asked, "Huh? Why?"

Giotto-nii looked at me with unreadable eyes, then turned away, saying, "I...it's too troublesome for me. Everybody was asking me questions, and there was that teacher, too..."

"Reborn-san? What's wrong with him? _I_ liked him!" I protested.

"Just...don't come anymore, ok?" Giotto-nii now had his back to me, so I couldn't see what face he was making. "But…" I tried again. "That's FINAL, Tsuna," Giotto said fiercely, and I flinched. Giotto-nii almost NEVER yelled at me. I couldn't even remember the last time it happened. I turned around wordlessly and ran up to my room. "Tsuna!" I heard Giotto-nii start to say. "Giotto-nii's an idiot!" I yelled with all my strength before closing the door and locking myself in. I sat down by my bed, panting, as yelling had taken a lot of my energy. I heard my older brother come to my door, calling softly, "Tsuna, open up...Tsuna, please..." but I stubbornly ignored him, resisting the urge to open the door and say that I'd forgiven him.

A few moments later, I heard him sigh and walk away. I waited, then crawled to the door and opened it a crack. Nobody was there, so I closed the door and pulled on a jacket, hat, scarf, and my shoes. I sneaked downstairs and out the door, but not before leaving a note in my room. I needed fresh air.

-Yume-

I hummed a tune as I walked home after school. It had been a hectic day - first Alaude turned off my alarm clock (AGAIN), then Reborn made me do a whole bunch of extra work for being late, and then a kid had come in and caused a ruckus. And there were the usual "Ow!"s that accompanied me everywhere, as I can be incredibly clumsy sometimes. I sighed, the events of the day turning over in my head.

As I passed through the park, I saw a kid standing by a tree with the red and gold leaves of autumn. He seemed to be in distress and looked like he had been crying. Curious, I walked up to him.

"Hey you," I said. (I can be blunt sometimes).

The boy jumped and turned around. "M-me?" He asked tentatively. Now I knew he had been crying - his eyes were all red, and he was sniffing. "Yeah...hey, you're the kid from before - the one that Reborn took away!" I said, surprised.

The boy looked a bit afraid, and I wondered if I looked suspicious. "Don't worry," I laughed. "I'm not a suspicious person - honest!"

The boy stared at me, then giggled. I smiled, glad that he wasn't looking so sad anymore, then asked, "Is there something wrong?" He hesitated, then shook his head and began to walk away. "N-no, I'm fine..."

I looked up at the tree, then noticed a hat sitting in it's branches. "Is that your hat there?"

He turned around and then nodded. "Y-yeah...The wind blew it our of my hands and now it's up there..." he trailed off. I stared at him for a while, contemplating, then said, "Do you want me to get it for you?"

The boy seemed surprised, then shook his head. "No, it's really alright, I don't ne-" Before he could finish his sentence, I dropped my bag on the ground and walked over to the tree. Looking up, I grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted myself up. The boy rushed over to the tree, calling, "W-wait! It's alright, really! I don't need that hat anymore!"

I ignored him and continued climbing up until I reached the hat. Fetching it, I called down, "Catch!" After throwing the hat down to him, I slowly climbed my way back down and landed in front of the boy. Looking at him closer, I saw that he looked a bit like a girl. No, scratch that, he looked A LOT like a girl. With big brown eyes, a small figure and voice that hasn't reached puberty yet, someone could easily mistake him for a girl.

"U-um..." His (girly) voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Thank you very much..." he murmured, clutching the hat to his chest.

"See? That hat is special to you," I replied, chuckling. The boy pouted, then said, "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. What's your name?"

"Aoi Yume," I answered, tilting my head to the side. "Nice to meet you, Tsuna."

"N-nice to meet you..." he murmured. "Haha, you're so quiet!" I laughed. "E-eh? Is that a bad thing?" Tsuna asked, dismayed. "Hm? No, not at all..." I trailed off, then looked up at the sky. "Oh, it's getting dark. I better get home," I said. Seeing his disappointed look, I laughed again. "Tell you what," I said, patting his head. "Why don't you come here tomorrow, at around...oh, 3:00 in the afternoon? I'll probably arrive here after school at that time, OK?"

Instantly he brightened up. "Ok!" He replied eagerly. "I'll see you then, Yume-san!"

-Yume-

"I'm home," I called, taking off my shoes at the front door(1) and walking around the couch to drop my bag off.

"Welcome back," a deep voice said, making me jump. "A-Alaude! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. "Hmph. You're exaggerating," Alaude replied, walking over to me and sitting down on the couch. "What were you doing? You came back later than usual."

"Hm? Oh, I just met someone on my way home, and ended up talking to him," I replied, taking my homework out and setting it on the table. "W-what?" I said, feeling Alaude staring at me. He looked at me for a little while longer, then suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and fell back onto the couch, bringing me with him.

"Whoa!" I yelled as we fell down on the cushions. I struggled against his arms for a little bit, then gave up, sighing. "Alaude..." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Hn?"

"I need to do my homework..."

"...Do it later. I'm tired..." He sighed softly, putting his head in the crook of my neck. I resisted the urge to scream and laugh like an idiot because it _tickled_. "Argh..." I groaned. "Alaude, _stop_." (No, she didn't mean for it to sound like _that_...I know the thought is running through your heads, you pervs)

"Don't wanna," was his muffled reply, and then he added, "Be quiet, I'm going to sleep."

I sighed in exasperation, defeated, when a plan came into my mind. I waited until Alaude's breathing became quiet and even, showing that he had fallen asleep. Quietly, I lifted his hands as subtly as I could and tried to slip out of his arms, quickly slipping a long body pillow in instead. Alaude wrapped his arms around the pillows and muttered something incomprehensible before settling down again. I draped a blanket over him and stepped back to admire my handiwork. Now THAT wasn't a sight one saw everyday - Alaude clutching a pillow to his body like a child sleeping with a stuffed animal. I chuckled to myself before sitting down in front of the couch and starting my homework.

-Yume-

I finished up my homework about an hour later and was packing it up in my bag when I heard a slight groan behind me. Turning around, I found Alaude stirring. "Hello, Alaude. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked. He stared at me, then looked down at the pillow he was holding, then back at me. Then he growled and I suddenly had a mouthful of pillow. "Idiot," he snarled before exiting the room, leaving me surprised and the body pillow in my lap.

-End-

(1) There's a special place for putting one's shoes in a Japanese house...I think. But I forgot what it was called.

Ok, that was officially the longest chapter I've ever written. Excuse the love fluff up there, it goes with the plotline.

Also...

1. Alaude and Yume ARE NOT an "official couple"...yet. Maybe I'll do an omake on those two sometime. What do you guys think?

2. This chapter was mostly on introducing the characters into the story and getting them to meet each other. There isn't any Giotto X Tsuna yet but there will be!

I feel like there's something else that I should be saying but I can't think of anything. Thanks for reading, and please review! Ciao ciao!


	3. Author's Note

Hello, _famiglia_ here. This note is to tell you all that I will be re-doing this story. I thought it over, and I decided that it's horrible, and that I didn't plan it out very well. So thank you to those who were reading what I have so far, and please keep an eye out for the new version. Thanks!


End file.
